Dark moon
by FictiousFanfiction
Summary: Takes place 12 years after Breaking dawn part 2. Renesmee starts to develop feelings for Jacob and starts to notice that she's not growing as much.
1. Chapter 1: 12 years later

The sun shone through a thin gap in the thick curtains, making my hand glitter slightly as it lay on the bed. I could hear slight murmurings downstairs, but I don't think anyone heard that I was awake yet. Stretching I zipped over to the bathroom and turned the bath tap on. I waited patiently observing myself in the full length mirror in front of me. It was hard to believe that I was only 11 years old, but look like a 16 year old girl. I remember in clarity how concerned everyone was about my growth when I was younger, but then we'd found out that I would stop, to be honest I was counting down the days until that happened. I'd grown so fast, it would be frightening to see how fast I'd grown to a normal human, but to my family it was the norm. In less than 10 years I'd gone from the looking like a 1 year old to a 16 year old. My body was now curved and I looked more like a woman than a girl, Bronze ringlets cascaded down to my waist in spastic curls. I recalled the day when Mum had made the decision to cut my hair as it was getting uncontrollable, Aunt Alice nearly cried as the scissors sliced my hair. I was lean and thin, maybe 5 foot tall. My skin was still and porcelain colour and still impenetrable, but my cheeks still continued to flush with colour. And my eyes, oh my eyes had stayed the same milk chocolate colour my mothers had been.

I looked back over to the bath which was now warm and full, sliding my robe off I settled in the bath, relaxing myself by watching the small pieces of dust settle on the water, which only my keen eyes could see. It wasn't until I heard a knock on my door that I got out of the bath and got my clothes on.

_Who is it?_

_It's me._

_Come in mum_

The bathroom doors slowly slide open as I pulled a brush through my hair. She stepped in and sat down on the baths edge pulling the plug and letting the water fall into the drain. My mother hadn't changed since I could remember, in fact none of my family had. She still looked like an 18 year old with her fresh pale face and wide amber eyes. She played with her long brown hair in silence, as I pulled the brush through my hair one last time, finishing I set it down and turned to her.

_What is it? Did I do something wrong?_

_No Renesmee it's not that._

_Then what is it?_

_Well it's September 13__th__ honey._

_Oh._

_Happy 12__th__ birthday honey!_

A huge smile spread across her face as she grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs, she put one hand over my eyes and guided me down, when she took her hand away I screamed in happiness. Before me stood my whole family, surrounded by pink balloons and presents. The Denali clan where even here! But there was one person who stood at the back of the room, seeming out of her element in this environment. My mouth dropped open into a round o as I jumped with excitement.

_Zafrina!_

Running past my other family members I crashed into her at top speed and nearly knocked her over. It was a little over 5 years since I'd seen Zafrina. Last time we socialized was when Mum and Dad had taken me to the amazon rainforest, to see her home. I'd bonded with her as a child when the volturi had come and that bond hadn't weakened at all.

_I've missed you Zafrina._

_As I've missed you sweet child._


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Everyone was laughing and smiling as we all sat around reminiscing about when I was smaller and Mum had been a newborn vampire. I was glad that all my family was here, everything was falling into place. But there was one person missing who I needed here.

_Mum where's Jake?_

_He's just gone to get something he should be back any minute, Edward?_

_He's turning the driveway now._

I looked at father with a confused look on my face then ran outside. Jacob pulled up at the bottom of the stairs in a brand new black Mercedes Benz, with the number plate in gold stamped with the letters N-E-S-S. Did they all get me a car!? I jumped down the stairs and crashed into Jacob making him balance himself again.

_THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU!_

_It's alright ness. Happy birthday._

I looked back to the porch door and saw my whole family watching, smile covering their faces. My dad looked down and then looked me straight in the eye.

_So are you going to take her for a spin honey? License is in the glove box, Jake will go with you. _

I jumped up and down then hoped into the driver's seat, I'd only really driven a car a couple times, but with my senses it was like breathing, it came automatically. As I turned the key Jake hoped into the passenger's seat and put his seatbelt on. I revved the engine and flew forward, speeding down the driveway and onto the highway. I let out a giggle as I swerved from lane to lane, not really knowing where I was going, but heading towards the beach. All Jacob did was sit there for the whole journey staring and smiling at me, laughing occasionally. Eventually I pulled into a free parking space on the beach front, stretching as I got out.

Jacob came up behind me and grabbed my hand as I inhaled the fresh sea air. I was used to Jake holding my hand but this time he cradled my hand in two of his, still looking and smiling at my eyes. To be honest I didn't mind. I'd started developing feelings for Jacob about 6 months ago but hadn't acted on it, Jake had been a life-long friend, and he'd been there for me since I was born. And the thing is that I'd flirt with Jacob and he would flirt back lately. It was new and exciting, I liked it a lot. We walked along the beach until we found a hollow piece of driftwood to sit on. He traced the lines on my palm as we both sat in silence.

_What are you thinking Jake._

_Nothing..._

I flipped my hand back over and went back to just holding his hand, resting my head on his shoulder. I could hear his steady heart and it relaxed me. Closing my eyes I could feel his hand rubbing up and down my thigh, his breathing getting heavier.

I moved back and looked him in the eye, confusion plaguing my face.

_What hell is wrong Jacob?! Your heart is going a million miles an hour!_

_Look Ness, I gotta do something and don't get angry it's just these feelings and I don't know what to do!_

_Jake what are you-?_

I was cut off by him grabbing the sides of my face and pushing his soft lips against mine, his hands slid down to my waist and he pulled me in closer. I leant into him and ran my hands through his hair, as we moved in unison. His tongue made his way into my mouth and he let out a slow moan as I kissed him back and moaned back. We both stopped and leant our foreheads against each other, panting in harmony. Our eyes where still closed but Jake pulled me onto his lap and cradled me close to him. He wound a piece of my hair around and around his finger for a few minutes, until he spoke nervously.

_I love you Renesmee_

_Jake..._

_No Ness you gotta understand, I can't control these feelings, I love you. And not in a friend way, I want to be with you physically, mentally and emotionally._

_Jake, I love you too but we need to take this slowly, jesus you haven't even imprinted on me! So what are you worrying about?_

_Ness, when you were little I...I...I..._

_No, you can't have Jacob, someone would have told me..._

_I imprinted on you when I first laid eyes on you. You're the one keeping me here; otherwise I would've taken off long ago. Save this whole family a lot of pain._

_Oh Jacob. I love you, I'll love you forever. _

I pulled him down to my lips and pushed the back of his neck towards me. This felt right, his hand on my hip running up and down my thigh occasionally, my lips moulding to the shape of his. We were yin and yang perfect for each other, I was put here for him and he was put here for me. We made-out for a good 30 minutes but where interrupted when it started to pour rain on us. As we walked back to the car, getting saturated by the water along the way. We walked hand in hand centimetres from each other.

_You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that for Nessie._

_Ha-Ha, so does this mean we're like going out now?_

_I guess, I don't know how mum and dad are going to react though._

_They'll be fine trust me. _

_That's hard to believe, Dad will want to rip your head off._

_Ness, they've sort of known since you where um a baby?_

_Why I was never told!?_

_Because it was up to me when I told you, I had to wait until the right time._

_I was ready six months ago, coulda saved me a lot of worrying. You wanna drive?_

_Really?! _

_Yeah go ahead._

I let go of his hand, reaching into my pocket I threw the keys across the car to him. A huge smile lit up his face, he sighed in happiness as he relaxed into the soft leather seats. I pulled on my seatbelt as he skidded out of the spot. For the whole way home his left hand rested on my thigh, I watched as the landscape flew by, although I could still see each leaf in detail. As we pulled into the courtyard I could hear yelling inside, Jake and I both got out of the car and jumped up the steps quickly hand in hand.

Inside Dad stood Behind Mum who had her back to us, he hadn't registered that we were in the room yet until I cleared my throat. The whole families eyes locked on our hands interlocked, but my father's eyes darted from our hands to looking straight into my eyes. All I could look at was him, at first his face crippled into a look of utter pain, and then a snarl started to build in his throat.

_DAD!_

_STAY AWAY RENESMEE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE MUTT!_

_EDWARD DON'T YOU'LL REGRET IT, WE KNEW THIS WAS COMING._

Mum had her hands on Dad's chest and was looking him in the eye, murmuring something to him. He looked down at her and she stepped out of the way. He must have said something that was very convincing. Dad looked Jacob straight in the eye and flew to him so he was standing in his face. They both started backing outside, Jacob still had a hold of my hand, but I pulled it away and used both of my hands to push my dad's chest away, it wasn't working. I could see Jacob starting to phase in the corner of my eye.

_Dad please calm down!_

_Renesemee go over near your mother or I will have to make you go over there_

_Da- _

_GO!_

I backed away slowly, that last remark had scared me. It was said with anger and my mother wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I fell into her. Jacob had now phased and they were walking in a circle, stalking each other. It was obvious Jacob was thinking about saying things as my father was responding to silent comments.

_You had no right! _

Silence for a few seconds and a snarl from Jacob.

_SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU JACOB YOU IDIOT!_

I don't know why but a strange feeling built in my stomach and I found myself running towards my father as he leaped towards Jacob, teeth bared.


	3. Chapter 3: Stronger

I knocked my father onto the ground, pinning his arms on the soft grass not allowing him to move. I was snarling and my teeth where bared. He was silent and had a shocked look on his face. He made no attempt to push me off him.

_DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!_

From behind me I heard Jacob phase back, his hand touched me on my shoulder but I shrugged him off. My eyes where still red with fury, and I wasn't done yet.

_YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHO I LOVE! AND INFACT I DO LOVE JACOB, NOT IN THE CHILDISH WAY. I PHYSICALLY LOVE HIM DAD!_

Jacob pulled me off him and hugged me close to him, Mum helped dad off the ground and held his hand. Mums face was apologetic, but just as shocked as dad's at the same time. The whole family was now watching from the porch. It took me a while to register what'd I'd just done and a second more for me to dart off into the forest.

Tears streamed down my face as I flew up the mountain and jumped in and out of tree's. What was I thinking!? I had just tackled my father to the ground and yelled in his face. I probably looked like a monster to everyone. I suddenly stopped in a clearing and collapsed onto the ground, sobs racking my body over and over. Within 2 minutes I could hear immense padding paws on the grass heading towards me. I hear Jacob phase and then run up to me, falling next to me. He wrapped his enormous arms around my and pulled me onto his lap, stroking my hair.

_Shh, it's alright ness._

_No Jacob it's not okay, I just threw my father on the ground!_

_Renesmee just liste-_

_Jacob I don't know what wrong with me, I feel different, I just...just..._

I collapsed back onto him and let my tears soak the front of his t-shirt, he didn't mind.

_I love you Renesmee._

_I love you Jake._

He grabbed my chin and propped it upwards, kissing me on the lips. Where ever he touched me it felt like an electric shock. His hand pushed my back closer to him as the tears stopped rolling from my eyes. I straightened into a kneeling position and kept on kissing him, letting out low groans now and again. His hands capably worked my coat off, and I let him do it. It still felt right, it was so natural for me to roll his shirt up and throw it onto the ground, as it was for him to pull me onto the ground. Slowly his hands crept up my torso area until he was holding my chest. A smile worked its way across my face and we both laughed in unison. Who would have thought that we would be doing this on a forest floor? Jacob pulled me closer as we continued into our small piece of perfect...

_How did I become so lucky to deserve someone like you Renesmee?_

_I'm asking myself the same question. _

Through the thick tree branches the sun was starting to make an appearance, it warmed our bare skin as we lay sprawled across the soft grass that covered the ground, Jacobs coat being the only thing we wore. I rested my hand on his warm chest, feeling his steady heart thumping. If it were possible I could stay like this forever, but as it started to get darker and darker my thoughts turned back to home.

_I need to go home, sort things out._

_Fine by me, want me to come with you?_

_No I think it's best if I go alone... I'll ring you when I'm done._

_Okay._

I got changed and kissed him passionately one more time before sprinting off into the forest. As I neared home I started to hear people talking, they knew I was coming. Apologetically I walked in the door, scanning the room for dad. He sat in the corner staring me in the eye, with a frightened look on his face, was he scared of me? Mum stepped into my line of vision and pulled me into a hug, whispering something only I could hear.

_I know what Jacob said he just called me, and I know what you just did. _

_Mum, I can explain..._

_Later, go talk to your dad, he's freaking out over there._

I walked towards him with my eyes on the ground and hands behind my back. He looked down at his feet.

_Dad? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it._

He surprised me by standing erect quickly and grabbing me, pulling me into a hug. I burrowed into his chest, feeling like a little girl again who he could just pick up and run away with. He moved me back and held my face, looking into my eyes. He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

_I love you Renesmee, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to your mother and I._

_I love you too Dad, but you need to know that I love Jacob in a new way now. If you can't accept that then...know that Jacob is part of my life in a different sense from now on._

All he did was nod and pull me into another hug. We were connected for a long time, until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled away and went to sit on the stairs. Jacob was calling.

_I thought I said I would call you when I was done?_

_Yeah Yeah whatever, so what happened?_

_It's gonna take some getting used to but I think we can make it work._

_I'll be there soon._

As he hung up I heard him starting to run and a feeling of comfort spread throughout my body, and my heart started to pick up in pace. What was going on with me?! I walked over to the couch where my family sat with a worrisome look on my face. Alice noticed first.

_What's wrong Nessie?_

_Nothing, I mean it is something but I don't know what._

Carlisle looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

_What's changed Renesmee, should I take measurements? _

_No, I just feel different. Sorta like at any moment something could make me snap, my feelings are all over the place._

_Really? How long has this been going on for?_

_About a week?_

_Hmmm..._

_What?_

_It's just a theory but you may have reached full maturity, you say you are experiencing mood swings, or different emotions?_

_Yeah, so?_

_Well when the transformation is made your emotions are heightened and you often experience new emotions. Even though Nahuel told us he stopped aging when he was 17, Renesmee may be different and she does look like a 17 year old woman rather than a 15 or 14 year old._

Excitement rushed over me and a smiled spread across my face. Would I not grow anymore, would I become more like a vampire in ways, could I finally know that I'd live for eternity with my family and Jacob?! As I was thinking Jacob walked in the door pulling his t-shirt over his head with a huge smile on his face. He jogged about 2 metres then reached out for my hand, I grabbed it and he kissed me on the forehead. Dad looked towards the ground and smirked, I suppose it was going to take longer than I expected for him to get used to it.

_What's going on guys?_

_I think, maybe, that I've aged fully Jacob._

_Woah, really? But didn't that other hybrid tell us that-_

_Yes but I'm a female I could be different._

_Oh, so you're like a full vamp now?_

_No, my heart is still beating, I can cry, I can eat food. _

Carlisle stood up and once again joined the conversation, walking over towards Jake and I.

_Have you felt the need to sleep lately Renesmee?_

_Well, I have, but I don't really feel tired anymore, like I could go days without sleep._

_And your strength, has that increased or?_

Frankly I hadn't noticed the raw power flowing in my legs and arms, It was certain I felt stronger, but how much stronger had I become. I needed to test it on something...

_Uncle Emmett, Let's go. Arm wrestle outside...now!_

_Oh Nessie it would be my pleasure._

As we walked out to the forest mum came up behind Emmett and patted him on the back.

_Gee, Emmett this will your tarnish your reputation a bit if you lose, two girls beating you in a row! That's tough._

_Please, that's only cus you were a newborn, I will totally beat her!_

They both laughed as I positioned my elbow on a branch that had fallen sideways. I beckoned him forward as Dad counted down.

_Three...Two...One!_

I could feel the force being put on my arm but I could also feel my strength pushing his hands towards the ground. I was so close to smashing his arm through the branch but with a sudden burst of power he pulled my hand to the ground.

_HA! I won, I won!_

_Hey, I'm not a full vampire remember, and I nearly beat you!_

_Yeah, Yeah!_

I watched as he walked over to Rosalie and pulled her into a dip kiss, rolling my eyes I turned back to the rest of the family and narrowed down Carlisle.

_So, whadda ya think?_

_I think your strength has definitely improved, I just need to witness if your speed has increased. Let's go, on my count._

I positioned my feet and flew into the forest on the count of three. It was easy to see that I was going faster than normal, even I could feel it. Surprisingly I could run so fast that I overtook Carlisle, which I'd never done before. I jumped up, grabbing onto a branch and did a back-flip onto the ground, Carlisle had to run back to me as he flew past when I stopped.

_Faster?_

_Very much so._

_Yay! Race ya!_

We both took off back home at full speed, this time he was more concentrated on the race rather than tracking my speed. Reappearing on the grass the whole family was shocked at how fast we'd come back. Carlisle and I both laughed, holding our stomachs because of it.

_That's the fastest you've ever ran before!_

_I know!_

I looked down at my legs that should be turning to jelly at the speed I'd just run but they didn't and I felt like I could run even faster! I ran over to Jacob and kissed him on the lips passionately, Carlisle and all of the rest of the family walked to us.

_I think it's fine to say you've stopped aging and that there are more immortal characteristics than mortal Renesmee._

We all walked back into the house as the sun started to set and I thought about how much had changed on my twelfth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4: worry

The next few months flew by quickly, I guess I never really noticed how much time I spent worrying about my growth. I also started to become sick when I ate human food, and my thirst became more prominent. Although I did still sleep, every two days or so. The start of high school for me started to creep closer and closer, even though I already knew most of the stuff we would be learning I was afraid of being judged. The rest of the family had decided that they would be attending Dartmouth, making the transit from forks to the campus every day to make sure that Jake and I wouldn't miss out on anything in high school. One drizzly day we sat as a group (Me, Jake, Mum and Dad) on the carpet flipping through the year book from mum and dad's senior year. They hadn't changed of course, but they looked just as in love.

In one picture Mum and Dad sat inched from each other at a science desk, dad was looking mum in the eyes, whilst she smiled at the camera, her cheeks flushing with red blood. Both mum and dad laughed at the picture then mum silently pointed to someone standing behind them. He had short cut blonde hair and extremely blue eyes; he was partially attractive but didn't really stand out. I heard a growl build in my father's chest.

_Mike Newton..._

_Who's he dad?_

_Let's just say he had some unjust thoughts about your dear mother, scoundrel he was._

_Oh he wasn't that bad, just a little annoying. _

_Whatever happened to him anyway Bella?_

_I got word he married Jessica 3 years after High school, they had twins apparently._

_So apparently they were meant to last like us hey? _

_Indeed Mr Cullen..._

I watched in happiness as Dad pulled mum into a kiss and hugged her close as they continued to look through the pages of the book. We came to the section which contained singular pictures of each student, all of the Cullen's where on the first page. I soon found Dad looking exactly the same and dapper, he had a crooked smile on his face and his eyes where a glowing amber. Mum giggle a little, I raised a curious eyebrow at her.

_That's one of the things I love the most about your father, his crooked smile._

She reached up and stroked his face, causing him to smile shyly. I flipped to the 'S' section and ran my finger along the pictures until I found mum, under the name of Isabella Swan. I gasped at the picture.

_Mum you were so beautiful, I mean you still are but whoa..._

In the picture there was a young girl 18 years of age; her skin was pale but her cheeks where lit up by red, whilst her rosy pink lips pulled back into a small smile, showing small perfect white teeth. Her small face was framed with luscious brown hair that fell out of the frame. And her eyes where the main focus of the picture. The where wide and a beautiful brown colour, just like mine. Mum quickly flipped the book shut; I suppose she didn't like being the centre of attention. She threw it back into the box on the other side of the room with precision, then stood erect in a second.

_So, have you been school shopping yet?_

_Um, no? _

_Well let's go then, I'm sure Alice will want to come._

Alice skipped down the stairs and came to stand beside me, a huge smile lighting up her face. She linked arms with me and dragged me towards the door.

_Your mother had me at shopping Renesmee!_

I fell onto the velvet chair in the change-room of forever 21 as Alice skipped past with numerous dresses, skirts and shirts. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

_Are you seriously giving up that easily Ness?_

_I am part human I do get tired Alice._

_She's right Alice, I'm sort of getting sick of shopping as well, can we go home?_

_I don't need you backing her up bella! If you two want to go home so bad take the car I'll get a charter car home._

She threw the keys to mum and it was hard not to run out of the store at vampiric speed, but we constrained ourselves. By the time we got home the sun was starting to set on my last day of freedom, and the butterflies about school returned to my stomach. When I went inside I went straight into Jacobs arms, he held me close as I scrunched his shirt up in my hand over and over. Eventually Mom spoke, as she watched Jake and me, but not before she grabbed something out of her pocket.

_Jake and Nessie, I have something for you. We think it would be best if you guys wanted to have a little alone time together that you have your own place so, here's the key to the cottage._

_Mum ,are you serious!?_

_Yes, take it and go we'll see you tomorrow for school?_

I jumped off Jake and reached out for his hand, we both ran outside and he phased. It was easy to follow the scent of the tracks that had been previously made and soon enough we were standing in front of the cottage. It hadn't changed much; Dad had been keeping it presentable. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards the house. I pushed the door open and inhaled the scents inside, I grabbed Jake's hand and led him to Mum and Dads bedroom, and he smiled and scooped me up into his arms, heading towards the room...

Jacob tossed me onto the comfortable white bed throwing his shirt into the corner of the room, he laid down beside me and leaned to one side. I giggled a little.

_So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to tickle it out of you Ness?_

_It's sorta hard to remember what I was thinking about when you have no shirt on Jake._

I ran my hand down his warm solid chest running my fingers in circles up and down his abdomen. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me hard, I used my free hand to push off him, smiling.

_I thought you wanted to know what was wrong?_


	5. Chapter 5: School

I woke to what felt like a boiling iron, lying across my bare chest. Jacob's breath tickled my neck, as he snored loudly. Pivoting my head I turned to see the small clock sitting on the bedside table, I let the big and small hand align at the 6 before waking Jacob.

_Jake,_

_Hmmm_

_Jake, wake up we have to get ready for school._

His eyes slowly crept open and a small smile stretched across his face, he pulled me in by the neck and kissed me then hugged me, again closing his eyes. I could see this wasn't going to work so I zipped over to the window and threw it open, Rain fell in sheets so it didn't really give me the effect I'd wanted of flooding the room with light but it worked, Jacob got up and stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. As he was showering I walked into the huge closet to find that all my clothes where lining the racks, neatly ironed. Alice. I quickly found something to wear, not to revealing but something presentable and appropriate for the weather. I wore a knee length tight cotton dress that contoured my body, my legs covered by opaque grey tights and black ballet flats.

I listened to Jake hum in the shower as I walked into the bathroom, laughing.

_Nice beats Jake._

_You know it baby._

He continued to hum as I brushed and pinned my hair until he was done showering. I had to catch my breath a little as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist; he was just so amazing...

By the time we'd gotten back to the house everyone was waiting for us on the couch, all with smiles on their face, mum had a small satchel sitting next to her. They all ran over to me and I was covered in kisses and good lucks, by the time I was able to break free and get into my car they all looked like they were about to cry. Just as I was about to close the car door, mum jumped from the porch and handed me the bag.

_Everything you need is in there honey, I love you, good luck!_

She ran back up to dad and he hugged her; I took one last look then put my foot on the accelerator.

I drove nervously and slowly into the parking lot of Port Angeles high. We would have gone to Forks high but Carlisle thought it was a bit too risky. I was aware that there where eyes on us, I mean who drives a Mercedes in 11th grade? I really should have listened to mum when she said to take the Volvo. Soon enough I found a parking spot and removed the keys from the ignition. My breathing started to get heavier and my heart faster. Jacob reached over and put one of his hands on mine.

_Trust me Renesmee, it's not as bad as you've imagined. I've been here before remember?_

It was hard to imagine but Jacob HAD once been in High school, until he started to become a wolf and dropped out. I'd been tutoring him lately because he was afraid that he would be behind, by a lot. The passenger door opening bought me out of my daydream. Jake tapped my leg and nodded towards his door, taking one last breathe I opened the door.

I was still getting used to all the eyes on Jake and me as we sat in a row of chairs. Cuddling close to him I focused my attention up on the stage, where the principal was about to speak. He tapped on microphone and it screeched loudly, everyone covered their ears.

_Welcome back students!_

There was mumbling from the crowd and someone yelled out something profane, but I wasn't really listening anymore. I was observing the people around me. Beside me sat a girl, she looked about 16 and was looking down at her phone, texting at a quick pace. She noticed me staring at her and raised her eyebrow at me, then went back to texting. I looked to my right and saw a boy about Jacob's age smiling and staring at me, he was small but attractive. He saw me looking at him and slightly waved his hand. I smiled and waved back, people coming up to interact with me would be something I'd have to get used to. The assembly droned on for another half an hour then we were released.

_I'll see you at lunch Jake, I have Trig first._

Reluctantly he _et_ go of my hand and walked the opposite way towards outdoor recreation. It was easy enough to navigate the halls and find my class room. Luckily there was hardly anyone in the class and all I had to do was give a note to my teacher. Surveying the classroom I scurried to an empty desk in the second row. Everyone was looking at me and I could tell my cheeks where glowing red. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and covered my face with it. I sat silent and alone for a few minutes until I heard the chair being pulled out next to me. The boy who had waved at me in assembly flashed a smile at me, which I returned.

_Hey, you're the new girl right?_

_Yeah, unfortunately_

_It gets better; I was the new kid next year._

As he talked I closely examined his features. His blonde hair fell in curls to his ears and his blue eyes looked very observant. He was about my height and was thin, but still good looking. He was still waiting for a response as we sat in silence.

_Oh, my names Renesmee_

_Wow that's a weird name how'd ya' parents come up with that mouthful?_

_It's a long story...What's your name?_

_It's Jesse_

The teacher tapped his ruler on the desk at the front and bought us all to attention.

_Welcome to the wonderful journey that is Trigonometry!_

He continued to talk about what we would be learning (even though I already knew all of it) but my attention was more focused on Jesse staring at me for most of the lesson. When the bell rang he coughed and talked to me directly.

_So, um Renesmee If you had no-one to sit with at break, I'm sure my group wouldn't mind if you hung with us?_

_Sure, why not_

We both walked together to the cafeteria, I became more aware of all the hot body pulsating around me immediately. But I was able to keep my cool and walk with Jesse to a table filled with girls and boys. One of the girls jumped up automatically and came over to hug me.

_You're the new girl, Renesmee?_

_Yeah_

_Oh my god, well I'm here if you need any help! Has Jesse been flirting with you? If he has just ignore him. OH and my names Bethany._

_Hi..._

Bethany had shoulder-wing length sandy brown hair and enormous brown eyes, freckles randomly appeared next to and on her nose. It was a lot of info to take in, in under 20 seconds and I was still deciphering what she meant by flirting as she dragged me over to a spot next to her. She introduced me to everyone in the group, a few stood out like Jesse, a girl named Ellie who was reading Romeo and Juliet and a small Porte Rican looking boy with curly hair and thick glasses who had leaned over the table to shake my hand and gotten lasagne all over his coat. About 10 minutes into the break, the whole group's attention suddenly was diverted to the doors of the room. People started murmuring about it.

_I heard he got kept back like 4 years. That's why he's so big..._

_Maybe he's on steroids?_

_Why is he so big dude?_

I turned around to see Jacob walking through the doors, looking a little embarrassed. Smiling I raised my hand in the air waving it frantically.

_Over here Jake!_

He smiled at me then started heading over, I looked back to find the whole group staring at me with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. I relaxed as Jake's hand rested on my shoulder, Bethany moved over and made room for him.

_Hey guys!_

A couple of them relaxed as they recognized how chilled he was, Bethany spoke first.

_Hi, I'm Bethany!_

_I'm Jacob, with Renesmee._

I felt Jake's hand start rubbing up and down my thigh and leant in closer to him. From under my hair I saw Jesse looking at us, was he jealous?! Jake titled my head up and kissed me on the lips making the world around me disappear. He pulled away and I was all his once again.

_How was your first class of high school?_

_I know most of the stuff we're learning so it's an easy A. How about you? How was outdoor recreation?_

_Eh, most of the kids in the class where petrified of my strength so they sorta stayed away from me._

_Aw, I wish I was in that class I'd be your friend._

_Maybe more?_

_Maybe_

I winked at him and looked back to the group who were continuing with their chit chat about their lives. At one point Jake went up to get food, but came back soon enough with a tray of chilli fries and lasagne. School was going well for now...


	6. Chapter 6: Sickness

We pulled into the courtyard, just as everyone poured out the front door, they were all smiling. I took the keys out of the car and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions. Dad was the first one to find me and he pulled me into a hug.

_How was school honey?_

_Pretty good, although I don't see why you like chemistry so much, it's so boring._

_Well your mother was the main reason I liked that class._

Mom came up and joined in our link, dad let go and went over to talk to Jake. Mom and I walked up the front steps of the porch and inside, interlocked.

_So any boys try and flirt with you?_

_Mum!_

_I'm just curious, I was seeing if it was the same for you as it was for me..._

_Really?_

_Apparently I was quite the catch, according to your father, actually_

_Yes, indeed she was. I was amazed she even wanted me._

_Didn't everyone? What was that name Jessica called you...The hair?_

_Jessica was probably the worst person to be around! _

Dad walked away feeling he was not needed in the conversation anymore and went over to watch the TV. Mum nudged me in the ribs and raised one of her eyebrows sceptically. I decided not to tell her bout Jesse, and just shrugged my shoulders, pulling away and walking towards Jacob. It was best that she didn't know, she'd question me every day about it if I did tell her...

Jacob opened his arms and pulled me into an embrace, after a long day he felt like a feather pillow. We both walked over to the lounge and sat down, Jacob started talking to my father as I closed my eyes and curled into Jake. They talked for a few minutes and then it was silent apart from the TV and Jakes and my heart beats. I rested my hand on his hot skin and spread images through his mind. It was one of me and him sitting on our couch in front of the fire place, he was holding me close to him and I was reading Romeo and Juliet. He got up automatically, pulling me with him.

_Well we're going to go to the cottage, night everyone._

Everyone said goodnight and as we ran out the door I heard mum faintly say something that made both of us laugh.

_Do your homework!_

The run home took no longer than 2 minutes, but I was overcome with tiredness all of a sudden. It was hard to keep my eyes open as the door creaked open. But something automatically brought me out of my trance; a sharp stabbing pain hit my stomach all of a sudden, and I dropped to the ground in agony. Jacobs's arms caught me just before my head hit the ground, the pain continued to get worse.

_Renesmee!?_

_Ughhhh, Jake it hurts!_

_What hurts?!_

I curled into a ball as my hands pressed down on my belly, letting out a yelp I pointed towards the phone that was sitting on the coffee table. He lifted me and laid me on the couch, the hurting decreased but it was still agony to bear. My vision started to blur as Jacob picked up the phone...

_I have no clue what it is, her vitals are normal. There seems to be nothing wrong._

Carlisle spoke to Jacob in a doctor's tone, as if I was just another patient. I was still getting sharp pains but the pain wasn't as bad now. After Jacob called Carlisle I blacked out for about 10 minutes, I was constantly saying (in my daze) that I needed to protect her. But the thing is no-one knew who_ she _was and when they asked me I had no clue. Carlisle had run a few tests on me but couldn't find anything wrong; I closed my eyes again as Carlisle walked out of the room. Once his footsteps ceased Jacob walked over and lay down beside me.

_Want anything babe?_

_Maybe just a glass of milk? To settle my stomach._

He nodded and disappeared out the door, coming back in soon enough with a glass. I reached out and grabbed it gulping all in one go. As the last drops ran down the side of the glass a strange sensation came over me. My hand flew up to my mouth as I flashed to the toilet, vomiting the milk back up. Jacob's hand ran up and down my back until I'd stopped. I turned around and saw a scared look on his face.

_No, its fine Jake, nothing's wrong._

_Renesmee, should I get Carlis-_

_Jake, I'm fine. Can I have a shower now please?_

_Sure_

Reluctantly he let go of my hips and walked out, closing the door behind him. My hands flew down to my stomach as soon as I heard him switch the TV on. The shape of my stomach hadn't changed, but there was definitely something in there, my fingertips could feel the faint heartbeat already...


	7. Chapter 7: Remebering

My breathing started to get faster as I recognized what was happening to me. Surely this couldn't be possible! Jake and had used protection every time! How?! I recalled each time it had happened and gasped when I recognized when it happened. It was little over a month ago, we'd been hunting and found a mossy field...My mind flew back to that day...

It had been a sunny day, and Jacob had kept on stroking my glimmering skin every time we stopped to rest or for him to drink some water, All he wore was his denim pants so it was hard not to be distracted by his 6-pack. We watched the sun pass over our heads in silence and then he had moved closer to me, he started rubbing up and down my thigh. I was used to this now; physical affection had become more frequent between us. He started to tickle my leg and I instantly started giggling. Kicking away I landed on my back. Within a second I felt him collapse next to me; subtly I wrapped my leg around his waist and rested my head on his warm chest. His heartbeat picked up beneath my hand, a smug smile spread across my face, I was glad I was able to excite him. Slowly I pushed myself near his face and pecked him on the lips, and then I dragged myself on top of him, kissing him more passionately. He moaned as my hand ran through his hair, again and again. He pulled his face back and looked at me.

_Really, right here babe?_

_Why not..._

_I don't have any, you know..._

_Mhmm I'm sure we'll be fine._

I stopped him refusing by grabbing his head and pushing him to my lips, I could tell I was winning when his hands slid from the small of my back to my butt. Our tongues moved in unison in each other's mouths, Jacob let out a slow moan and started to move my shirt of my back. Within 5 seconds my top was on the ground, Jacob was fumbling with the clasp of my bra so I helped him out a bit and undid it myself. As I started to unzip his pants he stopped and sat up, taking me with him.

_I'm sure it'll be fine right; you're more vampire now anyway. I doubt that could happen anyway, right? _

_Mhmmm_

I pushed his back towards me and he made trails of kisses down my abdomen. My hands glided along his chest until I reached the button on his pants, easily enough I unbuttoned them. He stood up shimming them off, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Gently he laid me down and I had to catch my breath at the sight I was seeing, before he laid down with me and we continued into our journey of passion...

Jacobs yawn as he got off the couch pulled me out of my daydream immediately. What would this 'thing' be?! I flew out into the bedroom and grabbed my phone, hitting mom's name in the contacts. She picked up on the first ring.

_Hello?_

_Mum, oh my god, I've done something terrible, I can't...Jacob and I..._

Tears started streaming down my face at a rapid speed. Jacob flew in the door, and pulled me into an embrace. Mum continued to talk.

_I'm on my way honey._

_No wait mum!_

_What?_

_Please don't tell anyone, come straight here._

_Okay._

The phone dropped onto the floor as I fell into Jacob. He kept on asking what was wrong, why was I crying? I reached up grabbing his hand and placed it on my stomach, the heat radiated throughout my abdomen. He didn't detect it for a few seconds but then I heard him inhale a breath of air quickly.

_Renesmee are you...?_

All I did was nod my head and fall back into him, his body had gone rigid and he didn't embrace me. I looked up at him; his expression was one of utter horror and shock.

_Jake, it will be alright_.

He surprised me when he stood erect and stared down at me, it looked like he was about to start crying.

_No it won't! You weren't there when this happened to your mother! _

_Jake, it's fin-_

_NO IT'S NOT FINE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU; I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU!_

I was surprised when he fell to the floor and put his head in his hands, my heart shattered into a million pieces at the sound of his tears. All he kept on saying was that 'he couldn't lose me' over and over again. We both sat separately until mum appeared in the doorway. She took one look at Jacob and a concerned expression crossed her face.

_What happened?_

Once again I stood up, reached for her hand and placed it on my stomach, she recoiled automatically, and then her attention snapped to Jacob, who was still curled up. She ran over to him and pulled his arms away from his face; tears still fell from his eyes as he looked at mum shook his head then covered his face with his hands once again. A pained expression crossed her face as she pulled Jake off the ground and out of the room, she returned in a few seconds, looking a bit calmer.

_Renesmee, are you sure?_

_There's a heartbeat mum how could I not be?!_

She nodded her head and walked out of the room once again, leaving me alone, the only sound in the room being my heartbeat and a faint thumping coming from my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8: It's time

My hand ran over my round belly again and again, it was a sort of meditation for me now. All the puzzle pieces of my life had fallen into place lately and the pregnancy hadn't turned out to be a big problem. It turns out that the baby wasn't any different to a regular one, apart from the fact that it was half human-vampire, half werewolf, but there was enough of the werewolf in the baby to make it like a normal pregnancy. The whole family had reacted badly when I told them; Dad had nearly ripped Jake's head off. But when Carlisle had told them I wasn't in any danger, it had all sorted itself out.

Jacob refused to even touch me for at least 1 month, but one night when we had been lying in bed watching TV and all of a sudden the baby kicked, I finally found some comfort in him.

_Oh my god Jake!_

_What?! Is something wrong!? _

_No, she's kicking Jake, She's kicking!_

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I smiled widely, she continued to kick. Grabbing Jacobs hand I placed it on the spot the kicking was most prominent. He held it there and a smile lit up his face, soon enough he had both hands on my stomach, listening, feeling and crooning to our baby.

_She loves you Jake._

_It's a she now hey?_

_Well I don't know, but I feel it sometimes, like I know them already._

_Huh, what do you reckon she'll look like, more like you or me?_

I took his hands from my belly and kissed them lightly, he pulled me into a hug and we spent the rest of the night entwined...and also it turns out the baby IS a girl (much to my pleasure!)

Since then Jacob had been more involved with the baby than anyone. If Alice bought baby furniture over for my old room, Jacob would set it up or put it together. It made me happy knowing that I would have a little piece of Jacob forever, no matter what happened. Although the family was still unsure whether the baby would grow old or stop growing at a certain age, I was hoping that it was the latter. The baby was budding at a faster than usual rate, but the it seemed that it was slowing in its growth and developing at a rate a normal child should. Even though I was only 3 months pregnant I looked 6 months, although I'd been pretty lucky with everything, no morning sickness and I could still do most of the stuff I did before. The only hiccup had been Mum and Dad trying to convince me that I was too young, but I'd told them I felt a connection to the baby and it would be like taking a piece of my life away. Surprisingly mum had backed down quickly and told dad she knew how I felt, but he wouldn't give up for a few days.

It was the day Carlisle did my first ultrasound, that he changed views. Mom, Dad, Jacob, Carlisle and I where the only ones in the room when it happened. Jacob had nearly fainted when he saw the shape of our baby, but Dad got even paler when he heard the heartbeat. That was when he'd fallen in love with his granddaughter.

The front door falling open bought me out of my reminiscing. Alice skipped in backwards pointing someone towards a room.

_Make sure you put that stuff in the right hand corner of the room, it won't work anywhere else._

_Yeah Yeah._

A smile lit up my face as Jacob walked in the door with a bleached coloured rocking chair. He didn't catch site of me and walked into the babies' room with the chair. Alice tiptoed over to me and fell down onto the couch where I was sitting.

_You know you're lucky you have me Nessie, or else this baby would have an unfashionable room when it's born._

_Thank you again Alice._

_No it's okay; this is the type of stuff I live for! Well I better get going; Jasper wants to see me, bye!_

She leant over and rubbed my stomach then I watched as she zapped out the door at super speed and left me in silence for a few seconds, until Jacob walked back into the room. He came over and sat next to me stroking my cheek over and over, eventually we started making out and soon enough Jacob was pulling me onto his lap. I pulled my lips away and smiled at him.

_I need to pee._

He let go of me and switched the TV on, as I waddled to the bathroom. Just as I was about to sit down a severe pain hit my bulging belly. It didn't take me long to figure out what was happening

_JAKE!_

He came rushing into the room and bounced over to me.

_Is something wrong babe?!_

_No Jake it's time!_

_WHAT?!_

_You're going to have to carry me, or else we won't get there until this baby is out of me._

He rushed out of the room again and came back in with a small bag, containing baby clothes and pacifiers. I giggled at the site as Jacob scooped me into his arms and ran out the door. We were halfway there when I let out a yell.

_AHHH!_

_What!?_

_No, just contractions keep on going! _

I reached around Jacob's massive arms and grabbed the phone out of his pocket; I hit the speed dial for Dad and practically hissed into the phone.

_Nessie?_

_Dad! It's happening, tell Carlisle!_

I put the phone into Jake's pocket and went back to clutching my stomach. Within 5 minutes we were running across the lawn, Jacobs warm arms where replaced with Dad's cold ones as we rushed into the house. Dad zipped up the stairs and placed me on a hospital bed in Carlisles study, he shivered at the sight, then with a peck on my forehead he exited the room, leaving me, mum, Carlisle and soon enough Jacob who came to hold my hand. Carlisle took a few seconds to deliberate and observe then reappeared.

_You're only at 4 centimetres; it's going to be a little wait._

Throwing my head back I let out a moan, how long before this pain would be over!?

_It may speed up the process if you walk around a bit Renesmee._

I looked at Jake who grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed, he supported my back as we walked down the stairs and into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch but as soon as rose saw me she came over.

_I can't believe it's already time!_

_Tell me about it._

She leant down and crooned to my belly as another stab hit me. They were getting stronger and more powerful now, I already needed to rest.

_Jake, couch, now. _

He helped me move again and I let out a sigh of happiness when the soft cushions touched my skin. This was the most pain I'd ever been in I was just wishing it was over already, Jacob fell down next to me and decided to divert the attention from me, I was glad.

_So I think about time to tell you that Renesmee and I have decided we are going to have a child._

The whole room laughed but I just glared at him, mum recognized and turned the conversation another way.

_Have you thought of any names guys?_

_Well I was thinking actually mum, maybe Juliet?_

Jacob looked down at me and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and I was supposed to find out about this when' but I ignored him. Mum reached towards my hand and squeezed it. She had been the one who had introduced me to my absolute favourite book _Romeo and Juliet. _

_And for the middle name Masen. _

Dad looked shyly up from his hands and smiled.

_Really?_

_Yeah dad._

Jacob patted dad on the back, and smiled proudly, as I got another contraction.

_Hear that gramps, you're gonna have a little Juliet Masen Black-Cullen running round the house. Geez that's one long name. _

Dad laughed and then pulled mum into a hug again. It was hard to think they'd be grandparents soon and Carlisle and Esme would be great-grandparents. We spent the next few hours discussing all the different changes this baby would bring. My contractions started to get closer and closer together and at exactly 4pm the worst pain racked my body. Everyone jumped when I let out a yell and within a second I was lying on the bed. Jacob, Mum and Carlisle where the only ones in the room.

_Renesmee you're 10 centimetres, it's time to start pushing._

_I don't want to!_

All he did was laugh and count down from 10 for me to push, Jacob grabbed my hand at number 6. He quickly kissed me on the lips and held my hand tighter.

_3, 2, 1, push!_

_ARGHHH!_

It was the most painful thing I have ever been through that was for sure, the pain was unavoidable. At one point I think I broke one of Jacobs's fingers, but he was fine it would heal soon enough. Mum was giving me encouraging chants but it was hard to focus on anything but Carlisles calm voice.

_Now Renesmee, just a few more pushes_

_Okay 2 more_

_I can see a head._

With one final push, the room went silent for a few seconds, then the babies screams filled the room. Jacob picked up a nearby towel and rushed over to Carlisle, who handed him the baby. My sight was still being blocked by a sheet but as I looked at Jacob staring down at her in pure amazement my heart melted.

_Welcome to the world Juliet._


	9. Chapter 9: Juliet

Mum and Carlisle exited the room as Jacob crooned to Juliet, once they had gone Jacob walked over to me. Wrapped in a cream blanket was a small baby with olive skin and large piercing green eyes. Her hair was covered in dark black thick curls, and her cheeks glowed with colour. Her chest moved up and down quickly and she took in sharp gasps of air. For sure she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. A smile spread across my face and tears streamed down my cheeks, as Jacob placed the warm bundle in my arms.

_Oh Jacob, I love you so much._

_I love you more, trust me..._

We both looked down in admiration at our creation and she unclenched and clenched her fists. We both laughed as she yawned and closed her eyes. With my index finger I traced the shape of her eyes, her lips, and her nose. Everything about her was perfect. We both sat in silence marvelling at her beauty until she woke up.

_You think we should take her downstairs and show everyone Ness?_

_I think so._

It felt so natural to get of the bed and rock her in my arms as we walked downstairs. It was so difficult to take my eyes of her she was so beautiful, her small right hand was latched onto a piece of my hair. Her wise eyes looked at me like she already knew who I was. The room went silent as Jacob and I stepped onto the carpet in the living room. Alice was the first one to come over.

_She is just adorable! Oh I could eat her right up...but I won't! _

She then proceeded to take Juliet out of my arms and hold her up in the air.

_Oh we are going to have so much fun together!_

Everyone had a hold of her for a few minutes each but I was more focused on my parent's reaction, saving them for last. Mum had already seen her, but didn't really get a look at her granddaughter. I handed Juliet to mum first, who crooned to her and rocked her from side to side.

_Oh you are just as beautiful as your mother was. _

Mum nearly didn't give her to dad but the dad's reaction was priceless in the end. His eyes widened and he looked at mum with amazement. He was seeing his human eyes, on his granddaughter. A smile broke across his face and he spent the next hour or so singing a lullaby to Juliet, who fell asleep to it.

Slowly my eyes started to get heavy and eventually I fell into a deep sleep in Jacob's arms. When I woke it was morning and I was still in Jacobs arms although now Juliet was lying next to me, looking at me with those green emeralds. A small smile spread across her little face as she noticed I was awake. A part of me was concerned about how she was doing that but nothing was normal in this situation. I could tell she'd grown slightly but not too much. Her hair was a little longer and fell in tighter ringlets, and she was a little bigger but only my eyes could tell. I slid from beside Jacob and picked her up, waking over to the window. It was a sunny day, the water in the lake glimmered under the light. She turned her little head towards the sight then looked back up at me again. I walked outside with her and let the sun soak into my skin, I was distracted by the sensation until I heard a sound in my arms. Juliet was moving her arms and legs around, and smiling. All the while her skin glimmered under the sunlight.

_Jake!_

Jacob came up behind me soon enough and laced his fingers around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

_You know you and her are in competition for the most beautiful thing on earth._

I turned my head back and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was amazing to think that we two could make something so perfect.

_We did well._

_Indeed we did Miss Cullen._

Jacob reached for her and rocked her in his arms. I watched and laughed at the site. Jacob was the last person I would have expected to be the father of my baby, but ironically it seemed right. It looked so natural for him to raise Juliet into the air and spin her around, both of them smiling at each other.

_Jake, do you think we should show her the cottage?_

_Definitely._

Juliet look over at me with a speculative look on her face as if she understood what we were saying. I wonder if she did.

_Yes._

I looked up at Jake as I took her into my arms, his lips hadn't moved from a smile.

_Did you just say yes?_

_Umm, no?_

_Oh._

I looked down at Juliet, who was concentrating on my face, a little dent formed in between her brows as she frowned. It dawned on me that it could be Juliet communicating, did she have a gift?

_Yes Renesmee._

Again her voice, which was angelic, answered my unspoken question. It was like she had mine and my father's gift. I let out a laugh in pure amazement.

_What's so funny Ness?_

_Oh, Jacob I can hear her!_

_How!?_

Juliet stopped concentrating on me and turned her head to the side, staring at Jacob. A look of concentration crossed her face. After a few seconds Jacobs face went white and he dropped down to look her in the eye.

_Did you just say yes._

A few more moments of silent communication and Jacob stood up with a huge smile spreading across his face. He pushed his chest out proudly and dragged both of us into an embrace.


	10. Chapter 10: Family

Jacob phased soon after, I figured it was safer for me to run with Juliet in my arms rather ride Jacob. I was astonished that Juliet let out a small gurgle of sounds as we ran, the trail clearly marked. I silently asked her if she was having fun and she answered me.

_Yes! This is very fun!_

A smile spread across my face as we neared the cottage, I could smell the still smouldering fire place already. Juliet noticed too, she pivoted her head to the side and stared at the house which was lit up and shimmering in the sunlight. She then proceeded to look the opposite way over to Jacob, who was still in wolf form. He walked over to us and nudged me in the shoulder, I held Juliet up in front of me, surprisingly she reached out and patted Jacob on the nose, he let out a humph. It was like she already knew who he was, and was completely comfortable with it. Jacob licked up her face and she giggled wiping the slobber away with her chubby arms. I took her back in my arms, and started walking towards the house. Jacob soon joined me in human form. For the next few hours Jacob, Juliet and I spent time as a family, it was so natural, I couldn't think of a reason as to why I was so scared of this at the start. As the sun set Juliet's eyes started to droop until they completely closed and she was out. Once we'd put her in the newly furnished room, Jacob pulled me by the waist towards our room. I willingly followed him like a puppy. As we reached the doorway to the room Jacob pinned me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. Jacob's tongue skinned my teeth over and over begging for entry into my mouth. Eventually I pulled away although it was hard, and put my feet onto the ground.

_I need a few moments._

_Sure baby, I'll be waiting._

Jacob walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, my eyes scanning the counter for my toothpaste and face towel. I found the towel and wet it with water, then slapped it onto my face. It felt good as all of the dirt and sweat fell off my face. Within 2 minutes I was refreshed and felt ready to walk back out to Jacob. He was already shirtless which made my heart rate spike automatically; I zipped over to him and kissed him passionately. I felt his hand rubbed up and down my back then he grabbed my leg and hitched it around his waist, a slight moan built in my chest as he made trails of kisses down my neck. Impatience took over and all my clothes where off in one quick motion. Jacob stopped and looked at me laughing; I smiled and jumped back onto him. Taking no care with his clothes I ripped them off and ran my hands up and down his bare chest, it was so warm. I threw my head back and heard Jacob rip open the packet of a condom. He'd learnt his lesson!

I felt cold rain drops sprinkling on my back as I woke. The window above the bed was open and it was pouring outside. Gently, as not to wake Jake up I leant over him and pulled the two doors closed. I felt a hand running up and down my torso, on my legs, all over!

_I didn't mean to wake you._

_It's alright when I wake up to a sight such as this._

Jacob looked at me with those loving eyes of his and pulled me into his embrace. Our two warm bodies practically melded together. I still felt his hands roaming under the covers, and smugly smiled a bit. He started making trails of kisses around my face, but I pulled away.

_I'm going to go check on Juliet._

I zipped up, put a robe on then started walking down the hall, there lying in her crib Juliet was smiling. She obviously knew I was coming as her head turned to the side and she let out a giggle. Within a second I was holding her and rocking from side to side. I was bought up short when she said something using her gift.

_Mummy! I missed you._

Her little legs flailed about as my mouth hung open in a wide O.

_Did you just say Mummy?!_

A warm smile spread across my face, and I held her high in the air as she gnawed on her clenched fists.

_Yes I did mummy._

I spun her around and pushed her into my embrace. This magnificent weirdo of mine, I love her with all my heart and would do anything for her.

_That's right I'm your mummy! And Jacobs your Daddy, we love you very much. _

Jacob walked in the door stretching and yawning, not yet fully awake. But once he saw Juliet smiling he immediately fully woke up. Reaching out for her I surrendered and watched in endearment as he sang to her in his tribes' language. I let him be alone with her for a while and interjected about 20 minutes later.

_Jake, let's go to the house._

_But we have to get ready for school right?_

Jacob just winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her out of his arms and started changing her. Juliet nearly had a closet as big as mine. Eventually I dressed her in stripy pink and white tights, a white sweater, a woollen jacket and small black booties. I picked her up and followed Jacob who was already standing outside in wolf form. Juliet sat erect in my arms and leant over to Jacob, resting her head on his soft ears, he leant into her as well. Why not? I thought as I jumped onto Jacob's back with her in my embrace. Jacob started to run and Juliet placed herself down on Jacobs fur as she grabbed it. She laughed and smiled the whole way there and so did I. Once we got to the house Jacob dropped me and Juliet off at the steps then went to phase, joining us as we walked in the door. Everyone was in different places. Esme Carlisle and Alice where in the kitchen, Mum and Dad sat at the piano, both of them playing. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett where not there, obviously at college for the day. As soon as Mum heard us she darted over and snatched Juliet from my arms, crooning to her as she walked back over to Dad. I watched as Mum had her go and then handed Juliet off to Dad. It was funny seeing my father cradling a baby, although I suppose he'd done it with me before. Jake and I walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. We all smiled adoringly at the display of affection. Jake and I waited expectantly for dad to notice her gift, or for her to say something. But she didn't so I decided to speak up.

_Dad_

Both dad and Juliet turned their heads with a quizzical look on their faces. I was taken aback for a moment by how much they looked alike. Their eyes widened in the same way and a little crease formed in between their brows.

_We have something to tell you.._

_What is it? Is something wrong with Juliet?!_

He held her up in the air and observed her, his frown growing. Then looked back to me, Jacob chuckled beside me.

_Calm down gramps, it's something good, trust me._

_Renesmee?_

_Yes dad it's something good, don't worry. _

He relaxed and went back to cradling her, still with a frown on his face.

_So what is her gift then?_

_Wait dad how do you know... Oh right_

Mum interjected and looked at Juliet as if her gift was external, Juliet held onto one of her fingers, gnawing on it. Now mum and dad both looked at us expectantly.

_Well why don't you ask her dad?_

_ASK her? But how?_

_Just think it dad she can hear you, she understands._

He turned back to Juliet looked her in the eyes and paused for an eighth of a second, thinking of a question, then he smiled. Juliet flung her arms and legs around and giggled, smiling at my father.

_That is amazing! You should have told us sooner!_

_We only found out yesterday and you guys seemed, um, pre-occupied..._

_Oh, well I have to tell Carlisle about this._

With a kiss on the forehead to Juliet he handed herover to Mum and zipped out of the room. She was still confused as to what her gift was.

_What happened? What can she do?!_

_Mum, just think a question for her._

She look at me and raised her eyebrow then laughed exactly 5 seconds later.

_Oh my Juliet you are quite amazing aren't you!_

Mum crooned to her then handed her over to Jacob as Carlisle and Dad walked down the stairs together. An inquisitive look plastered itself on Carlisle's face as he reached out for Juliet, who willingly went. He held her for a few seconds and then chuckled.

_And so another gift is added to an already gifted family!_


	11. Chapter 11: Billy

_I suppose it is a mixture of your gift Edward, as she does resemble you a lot, and Renesmee's gift. She is using telekinesis to answer people questions then place and answer in their mind. Although she doesn't seem as if she has to touch to communicate like you Renesmee._

A small smile spread across my face as I looked down at her. It was nice to know that no matter what there was always going to be a small piece of me with her. She absentmindly stroked my hand as she looked at me right in the eye. Drifting from the conversation I focused all my attention on her. She really was beautiful, a product of utter perfection. Although she'd grown slightly again, her hair feel in dark brown ringlets to the tops of her ears, her body was more filled out and her hands a little bigger. A frown started to form on my face, she obviously noticed.

_Mummy, what's wrong?_

I just shook my head and nudged Jacob in the stomach.

_We should go see your family Jake._

He rolled his eyes and stood up, holding his hand out for me. We made our farewells then headed out to the door; a constant sheet of rain was falling. Jake had already started walking over to his Porsche, his recent obsession, one of dads' old cars. The ride to the reservation felt longer than it usually did. On a subconscious level I was afraid of what the packs and Billy's reaction would be to Juliet.

_Have you told you dad we're coming Jake?_

He shook his head and reached into his pocket, finding the phone then throwing into my waiting hand. I hit number 3 speed dial and waited. On the fifth ring someone picked up.

_Hello?_

_Hey Billy, It's Renesmee._

_Hey Darling! What's going on?_

_Well if you wouldn't mind could we come over?_

_Sure!_

_Okay well, we'll be there in about 5 minutes._

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Jacob, exhaling deeply. Jacob noticed my concern and placed a hand on my thigh, nodding encouragingly. I looked back to Juliet who had now drifted off the sleep in my arms. She looked so calm, her breathing slow as her chest inflated then deflated with each breath. Everyone knew I was pregnant down at the reservation but they hadn't expected me to have her for another 3 months, I could easily visualise their reactions...

We pulled into the driveway of Jake's old house exactly 3 minutes and 26 seconds after the call. My heart beat quickened in pace as my body went rigid against the leather seats. Juliet stirred in my arms but still continued to sleep. The small wooden house came into view soon enough, and my heart rate spiked even more.

_Renesmee, it'll be alright. Calm down._

_Trying to Jake..._

We parked the car undercover, and Jake hoped out leaving me alone with Juliet who was waking up. When her eyes fully opened she looked around and a confused look crossed her face. She'd never been in a car before, it must have been unusual. I held her up in front of me as Jacob waved his hand for me to hurry up. I held up a finger and focused my attention back on Juliet.

_Now Juliet we are about to meet someone very special. Daddy's Dad, and others. They might be a bit surprised about you but don't worry. They'll love you._

I looked out the front wind screen to find that Jacob had already gone inside to get out of the rain. I zipped over to the door, not even damp from the rain and took a deep breath. Inside I could hear Jacob's husky voice.

_Listen Dad, Renesmee...she...well_

I could hear him stuttering, nervous, so I pushed the door open a sense of confidence rushing over me. Billy's smiled at me and then his eyes widened as he laid eyes on Juliet.

_Congrats Dad, you're a grandpa._

Billy's face turned from surprise to admiration as Juliet turned her head towards him and smiled. His eyes flew up to meet Jake's and then mine. His mouth moved but no words came out.

_But Ness, you were only...?_

_I know, it wasn't expected. She just couldn't wait any longer I guess._

_As I can see..._

_Do you want to, hold her Billy?_

_Damn straight I do._

Laughing, I handed her off to Billy. She laughed and stroked his dark hand carefully, looking into his eyes. They sat like that for a while, in fact Jacob managed to make a sandwich and start watching TV by the time Billy wheeled himself over with Juliet, who had fallen back to sleep. I reached for her and snuggled her close to my chest, sitting down on the couch. Billy cleared his throat and clicked the TV remote, turning it off. Jacob turned to him and sighed.

_So are you going to give me the details, or do I have to figure them out by myself?_

_Oh, well dad I um._

_Renesmee I think it's best if you explain._

_Sure Billy. Well it was a normal birth, she has a heartbeat, blood in her veins, and she's growing at a regular rate but where unsure whether she'll stop growing or phase later on in her life. Her looks are fairly divided. But she does have a lot of dad's features like his green eyes and frown. From what we can tell she can eat and drink blood. There is something else though._

_Well what is it?_

_She has a gift, you can subconsciously ask a question and she can put a reply into your mind without speaking. Sort of a mix between my gift and my dad's gift._

The room was silent apart from our heart beats and Juliet's deep breathes while she slept. I was surprised and nearly fell of the couch when Billy clapped his hands together.

_WELL! I guess I should've expected this, what with a wolf as a father and hybrid as a mother! Now who's hungry? _

Jacob expertly moved around the kitchen gathering ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs as Juliet and I watched on. Billy had gone over to the lounge room and had started watching the weekend game. Abruptly Jacobs head snapped up and looked to the east, out the window, and then a smile spread across his face as he headed out the back door. I walked over to the window and looked out to where Jacob was headed. 5 Burly tanned men walked shirtless out of the forest edge, wearing only denim shorts as they walked into the light rain. Jacob reached them and hugged them all one by one then started heading back to the house. I could distinctly make out 3 faces, Embry, Quil, Seth and Sam, but the last face didn't come into view until she already saw me. Leah. Although her face had a warm smile on it she still managed to scare me in a sense, she'd never been anything more than polite to our family. I took a step back and sat down on the couch, absentmindedly looking at the TV until I heard 6 heartbeats enter the room. Turning my head the first person I saw was Seth, he rushed towards me and hugged me, then went on to grab Juliet who was looking extremely confused.

_You must be Juliet! Oh your so cute, hey jake you weren't kidding when you said that she looked like Edward hey._

I glanced up to Jacob who was laughing and then to the group who were also laughing. Getting up I walked over to Jacob and hugged him giving him a vision of me holding Juliet again in the process. Don't get me wrong she was probably safer with the wolves than with the family at home but it made me worried when she got confused. Jacob reached over Seth and grabbed Juliet gently.

_Don't want to freak her out Seth, she's just a baby._

I tussled Seth's hair as everyone walked to sit down at the table. As I sat down I noticed that Juliet was holding her own torso up straight and had one hand on Jacob's collarbone, she noticed me looking at her and buried her head in his shoulder. How was she already sitting straight?


End file.
